Agent ooNummy
by Chaos Kitten
Summary: There is only one Twinkie left in the mansion. What will Bobby do? This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle.


A/N: It's my first time, be gentle  
  
  
  
insert Mission Impossible music here  
  
Agent ooNummy has successfully infiltrated the mad scientist's lair. The laboratory is filled with the latest technology and invaluable information. But that does not distract Agent ooNummy. He has his mission, and it will be carried out. The mission assigned to Agent ooNummy is of the utmost importance. The last of the world's most valuable resource had been stolen from its high security vault. There was only one being in the universe vile enough to steal this wondrous thing more precious than gold, only one creature crafty enough to actually take it. That person was the insane genius, Dr. H. M. Fuzzball. After it was discovered that life force of the world was stolen, Agent ooNummy had been contacted and given the assignment. The young, dirty blonde agent was the world's only hope. He would not fail. Agent ooNummy moved swiftly out of the security cameras' view, his keen blue eyes not missing any of the death traps placed in the deranged doctor's domain. Treading lightly over the cold metal floors, Agent ooNummy spotted a lone, framed picture of Britney Spears. Although, he knew Fuzzball was crazy, he didn't think that the chromosome collector was part of the evil-incarnate Spears cult. The agent bravely withstood the horrid image that would make lesser men run, or worse yet, turn to stone. He merely shuddered, and he wondered. Was the medical madman as lame and unoriginal as his evil master? There was only one way to find out. Agent ooNummy removed the picture and discovered a small safe neatly tucked into the wall. The corners of his mouth quirked slightly. The lock on the safe was ancient. Using his well-tuned hearing, it only took Agent ooNummy a few quick turns of the dial to open the safe. He held his breath as he opened the safe. He sifted through the contents of the safe (mostly magazines and formulas) until he came upon a small black box. The box had no lock or security system of any kind. He slowly opened the little black box. The slight quirk of his mouth escalated into a full toothy grin. Inside the little black box was what he had been sent to recover. He quickly shut the box and placed it in the inside pocket of his coat. The agent silently shut the safe and put the picture exactly as he had found it. Repressing the urge to run from the pop demon's dreadful visage, Agent ooNummy gracefully retraced his steps out of the laboratory. He had what he had come for. The mission was complete. The agent was making his exit when he ran into Shades. Shades always wore ruby red glasses. He was well known for having a stick up his ass the size of a California redwood. "What are you doing here?" Shades asked. "Oh, you know, just looking for the doc." "I hope you're not using the lab as a place to host your latest joke." Shades said with a slight frown. "Relax, I was just looking for Hank. Since he doesn't seem to be hanging down here, I'm leaving." "Fine." Agent ooNummy berated himself on the way to headquarters for his slip- up at the lab. He should've been paying more attention to his surroundings. If he had been, then he'd have never run into Shades. But that doesn't matter anymore. The mission was successful. He took the box out of his inside pocket and opened it to reveal the treasure within. He took the treasure out of the box and examined it. It was like pure gold with three pearls on its bottom. He inhaled its sweet fragrance and let it surround him. Agent ooNummy took a delicate nip of the element. It was wonderful, pure heaven. Then, he shoved the entire thing into his mouth, relishing its taste. He swallowed the sweet ambrosia and sat on his bed perfectly content. Yes, Bobby had been a little scared when he couldn't find a Twinkie in the entire mansion, but then he remembered Hank always had at least one stashed away in case of an emergency. All was right in the world again.at least for Bobby Drake. Hank had tore through the mansion without any luck of locating that sweet nectar of the Gods. Searching his lab and even his secret hiding place had been just as fruitless. His last Twinkie was missing. Who would be vile enough to take the poor furry blue doctor's last Twinkie??? He passed Scott coming out of his office. "Oh fearless leader, something truly terrible has happened." Scott paled slightly. Whenever Hank McCoy said something was "truly terrible" it usually meant something bad, like end of the world bad. "Hank, please tell me that you didn't accidentally misplace the Legacy Virus." He pleaded. "No, something far worse has happened. Somebody has stolen my last Twinkie!!!" Scott was visibly relieved. He thought for a moment. He had seen Bobby coming out of Hank's lab earlier that day. No, he shouldn't tell Hank that. It would only cause problems for Bobby. On the other hand, the Iceman had frozen his coffee this morning. "I saw Bobby coming out of the lab earlier today, and he seemed like he was trying to hide something. Don't go easy on him." Scott said as he left the lab. Hank's eyes narrowed. Such treacherous acts deserved punishment, but what would be fitting for such an evil act.? 


End file.
